


Personality Quiz

by theeverdream



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Possibly Pre-Slash, Torchwood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney have watched Torchwood together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personality Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> For AO3's International Fanworks Day [drabble challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/2489):
> 
> _We're hosting a short fanworks challenge, #IFDrabble ... write up to 100 words to celebrate fanworks!_  
>  _What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?_
> 
> I'm not the first one to write these two watching this show. Although I don't think I accidently stole any details I'd love to be able to credit the idea - if you have a link, feel free to share!
> 
> Happy Fanworks day everyone!  
> 

Rodney seemed to have had an epiphany.

"Larin!" he blurted. "John Hart is totally Larin."

"What?"

"Oh, don't tell me you can't see that."

John thought. "I guess, yeah. Oh hey! I - "

"No that does not make you Harkness."

John's face fell a little and Rodney continued.

"You're Owen."

"What?"

"Thin and broody."

"I do not brood," John pouted.

"You so do," noted Rodney.


End file.
